WWE: Full Circle
by JeanGood
Summary: Jean Rose Good, AKA Rose Ambrose, the Niece of Vince McMahon, is married to Jonathan Good, AKA Dean Ambrose, the Mouthpiece of The Shield. What happens when she divorces him and inadvertently knocks down that first domino? Can she save herself and stop the rest of the dominoes from falling or will they all fall and destroy her life? Find out what will happen.


Hello my name is Jean Rose Good but you can call me Jean. This is my story. It was awhile ago. "Uncle Vince when are you coming to visit again?" I listen for his answer over the phone."I'm not sure Jean when is your next performance?" "Of what?" "Ballet." "I don't dance anymore Uncle Vince, and i don't ride bareback bulls know this I told it to you when i stopped." "Must have forgot." "So you never answered my question." "Look out the door." I look out the door and Uncle Vince is pulling up in his limo with my cousin Stephanie. Great, Steph and i don't get along. "UNCLE VINCE!" i run out the door and hug him. I'm always happy when Uncle Vince has time to visit me when he's not too busy being CEO of the WWE. "You little bugger you distracted me so i wouldn't notice you pulling up like i always do." "Yes i wanted to see if it would work. And it did." "That it did. So why the visit?" "We need a new Diva." "Uncle Vince i don't wrestle anymore not since i was Princess of Pain and met my husband." "I know but you might reconsider when we show you what your husband has been up to." "What has Jon gotten himself into this time?" "I'll show you." So we sit down and watch what my husband has been up to. "I'm going to kick his ass!" "Calm down here." I sign the contract. "Should i be Rose Ambrose or Brawlin Ballerina?" "We have you contracted under Rose Ambrose the Brawlin Ballerina." "Thank you. Now i'm all packed lets go." I travel with them. We arrive at RAW. I get in my gear. AJ Lee recognizes me. "OMG You're Jean the best Bull rider in the world, and the top Ballerina." "Yes i am. And you are AJ Lee the new Divas Champion." I wonder if she knows i'm married to Dean Ambrose? Oh i should probly tell you about how i'm married to Jon. I met him when he was Jon Moxley in TNA and i was Princess of Pain. We fell in love and got married a month after we started dating. It was a small cerimony only us, and my Uncle Vince walked me down the aisle. My parents died in a car crash when i was 16. My Uncle Vince became my gaurdian but allowed me to live on my own; he treats me like his own daughter, he always has. He never like my dad, he thought he wasn't good enough for my mom, his sister. He'd step in when my dad fell short, which was alot. Him and my mom raised me, so i was always at my Uncle Vince's house. I grew up poor but always had nice things because Uncle Vince would spoil me, but i just gave them away. I liked being poor, you met more people that way. If you're rich noone wants to get to know the real you just the outside because you're rich. I never wanted that. Now that i'm famous i still give alot away but am rich by myself. When Jon and i got married we both were not rich and barely making enough money live. Now we are both famous and rich but are humble about it. Yes Jon can get violent but so can i. We really do love each other eventhough i know he keeps saying him and Tenille Dashwood are dating on and off. I just hope he's just saying that because if he's really cheating on me i'm going to chop his genitles off and keep them in the mason jar on top of our fridge. Back to the lockeroom. "Well it was nice talking to you AJ but I have to go." "Can i have your autograph before you go?" "Sure." So i sign her book and go off to find my husbands lockeroom. He's not in here. I listen. Oh. I come out to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. Jons head snaps to the ramp he knows this is my favorite song, well one of them. They just attacked Christian. "Hello Dean miss me?" He looks pale. Seth asks "Who are you?" "I'm Rose Ambrose the Brawlin Ballerina." "Did you say Ambrose?" " here is my husband and he has been a naughty boy so my Uncle Vince asked me to come and straighten him out." Roman asks "Uncle Vince?" "Yes. Vince McMahon is my uncle, didn't Dean tell you. Uncle Vince did walk me down the aisle, so he knew." "Rose I can explain." "Sure you can, or you can get your lying ass up those stairs before i kick it up there." He takes off up the stairs. The boys follow. i laugh. I just enter the ring. "How are you WWE Universe?" They cheer. "Well as i said my name is Rose Ambrose and I am the Brawlin Ballerina." I do a nice Ballet spin for them. "Now who is my opponent?" Out comes Kane. "Well hello Glenn, miss me?" "You again." "Yep." this was not on the mic. The bell rings. Kane tries to hit me. I dip and he misses. I spin and kick his face each time my leg goes by. I stop spinning and flip up to the top rope. He has no clue where he is. I jump off and kick his face. I pin him for the 3 count. My music goes off. I walk happily up the ramp. Paul Heymann stops me with a camera. "So you're married to Dean Ambrose?" "Yep now move before i make you Heyman" "Oh you used to be a Paul Heyman girl." "I still am i'm just too busy right now Paul." "Okay i'll talk to you later." "Thanks." I leave. Triple H finds me. "Jean!" He hugs me. "Hey Paul." "I didn't know you were going to be here?" "Didn't my cousin tell you she was there at my contract signing." "No. Well she doesn't actually tell me anything when it involves you." "I don't blame her. We were dating when she stole you from me then married you with that baby skit." "Yeah. I'm still sorry about that." "It's alright Paul i'm married now too." "Yeah i heard i wasn't even told when you got married,and i'm guessing Stephanie was there?" "Yes, she was the witness."  
"I bet. Well it was nice seeing you. I'll talk to you later Jean." "Call me Rose here there are cameras around." "Okay Bye Rosie." "No just Rose you know i hate being called Rosie." "I know just wanted to see if you still didn't." "Yep still hate it. See ya." we go different directions. I head to my husbands lockeroom. I walk in and tackle Jon. He catches me and kisses me. "I missed you Jean." "I know you did Jon." We kiss again. We stop and I see the boys are confused. "Did you give them the letter i wrote jon?" "Nope." "Ugh." i find the letter in Jon's stuff and hand it to the boys.  
They read it and understand. I get dressed and Jon and i leave hand in hand for the hotel. "So when did you get bored with being a ballerina?"  
"I guess about the time you were last in Cincinnati." "Oh. Why?" "I missed you too much and we are never home at the same time anymore." "I missed you too babe." "Jon." "Sorry." "Now give me a kiss." He does. "God i missed kissing you Jean." "I don't think so. I know all about Tenille." He goes pale. "How?" " you're going to cheat on your wife don't have her as a facebook friend when you post things about who you're fucking"  
"I'm so sorry honey. Please don't cut of my genitals and put them in the Mason Jar on top of the fridge." "Just because i love you and i like them attached to you i won't." He gets my drift. He smiles and picks me up. "I guess you really did miss me Mrs. Good." "Of course i did Mr. Good." He carries me to the bed. We make love all night. I wake up with my head on his chest. "Mmm Goodmorning Jon." "Mornin Jean." We kiss. "Jon your breath."  
"I know but you were laying on me and i didn't want to wake you." I just give him a look. "Okay so i was lazy so sue me." "Nope just make me some waffles and i'll forgive you." I come out in my robe and kiss his back. He turns and kisses me. "Watch the waffles!" he gets the waffles. The boys come out of thier own rooms when we are eating. "Did you guys enjoy yourselves last night because you were loud enough?" "What Colby didn't like the noise? Or did you just wish it was you instead?" Colby blushes. "That's what i thought." Joe is just smiling. "Why are you so happy this lovely morning Joe?" "Nothin just enjoying the show." I laugh. I roll my eyes and go back to eating. I finish and wash mine and Jon's dishes. Arms wrap around my middle. A head rests on my shoulder. "Jon i'm busy." "It's not me sunshine." I jab the person behind me with my elbow. "Oof." "Do that again and i'll cut off an appendage that you'll miss dearly." I turn and see it was Colby. "God Colby if you wanted a hug ya could've asked." "Can I have a hug?" "Sure." i give Colby a hug, that jon pulls me out of. "Jon not so jealous it's just a ." i hug Joe. Jon is not happy. "Come on you fucked Tenille but i can't hug my friends?! Whatever i'm leaving! I'll be back later! Maybe!" I get dressed grab my stuff and leave. I am so not happy with Jon right now. I start crying. I'm walking down the hallway. i run into someone. "Sorry." i try to go around but they stop me. "Honey please tell me what's wrong?" "Oh. Hi Punk." "Please tell me what's wrong?" "Nothing just marrital problems." "Jon do something?" "Yeah i just don't want to talk about it, but i need a new room." "John and I have room if you want to stay with us, oh and Randy's gonna be rooming with us too." I smile. "Yeah i'll like that." So we go to their room. I walk in and John and Randy hug me. "Sunshine!" "Please not that." "Oh husband troubles?" "How'd you guess?" "Only time you don't wanna be called sunshine." "Oh yeah i guess so." Randy asks "What did he do this time?" "Don't wanna talk about it." They all ask "Do you need a hug?" at the same time. I laugh and say "Jinx and yes." They all hug me. "Now i feel better. Thanks." So we talk and laugh and hang out all day. Now it's night time. The 3 boys take the bed and i get the pull-out couch. I wake up to moaning in the middle of the night. "Come on guys i'm trying to sleep keep it down!" "Sorry" i fall back asleep. I wake up in the morning and make them coffee and food.  
I look over and see a tangle of limbs. "GET UP NOW!" Phil startles awake and untangles himself from the other two. "Have fun last night Phil?"  
He blushes. "Don't worry i won't tell Lita." "Thanks." He gets some food. I walk over and smack Randy. "Wake up." He wakes up and untangles himself from John. "Um yeah." "Don't worry Randy i won't tell Samantha." "Thanks." he goes and gets food. I jump on John "Wakey Wakey!" i start bouncing.  
John finally wakes up. He sees me and blushes. "Don't worry i won't tell Nicki Bella." "Um Thanks." he gets some food. The boys inhale the food. i just laugh at them then make some cereal. I eat and get dressed. We have a whole day planned today, and we are going to catch up with Hunter at the gym. We head out. We are in the lobby when my husband, colby, and joe come in. Jon sees me with the boys and growls and looks hurt. I just cross my arms go "Hmmph" and leave with the boys. If he wants to talk to me he has to apoligize. We find Hunter and workout. At lunch Jon comes in by himself.  
He asks "Can i talk you Jean?" "Sure." We step outside. "Jean i'm sorry about yesterday. I over reacted i shouldn't have. Can you forgive me?" "Are you going to do it again?" "Probly but i'll try not to." "Okay then i forgive you." "Great." he kisses me. He leaves and i go back inside. "Did you forgive him again?" I sigh. "Yes i just love him too much." "We know Tiger we know." I hug them all. "Lets go to the park." "Okay." so we go to a park and i swing on the swings. "We have to leave jean." "Okay. Paul catch me!" I jump off the swing and Paul catches me, well sorta we end up on the ground. We laugh and get up. We all go inside. Phil, John, Randy, and I go to the room and get in our bathingsuits and head to the pool. We meet Paul there. They get in. I dance on the diving board. I dive off and spin the whole way down. I make almost no splash. Then i get out and cannon ball and get them all wet. "How can you have no splash one time and a huge one next time?" "Lots of practice,it took me awhile to get the almost no splash down but everyone can make a big splash." They nod. It's time to leave. I go back to the room with them and get my stuff. I go back to mine Jon's room. I sigh and am about to open the door when i hear moans. I open the door and see Jon and Colby in an aqward postion. I shut the door.  
"Hmhph" I clear my throat. They look at me and the look on their faces is priceless. I just cross my arms and stare at them. "Jean i can explain."  
"Okay Jon go right ahead i'm listening." So he tries the best he can to explain it. "I didn't really need an explaination Jon i already knew. That's why i made that joke about colby yesterday." He narrows his eyes at me. "You knew?" "Yes. I did. I've know since it started with you two." "Is it obvious?" "No remember i'm really observant, i just saw the very small signs of it and figured out the rest." "So you're not mad at me?" "Well a little bit because you're technically cheating on me with another man. But i'm okay with this but no more okay. Colby stick with Joe." Colby is shocked "How'd you know about me and Joe?" i just tap my head. "Colby please leave." "Okay." Colby hightails it out of here. "So i'm guessing those posts of them being your road bitches is true and Joe's post of Colby being his road wife is true?" "Yes." I just sigh, roll my eyes, and tackle him.  
I kiss him and say "You are mine no one elses. If i ever catch you with someone else i will cut off Mini Mox and keep him in the mason jar, and if it's a dude i'll do the same in the other mason jar, if it's a girl i'll cut off her boobs." "I love your violence but that's just scary." "Good it was supposed to be scary." I kiss him. We make love and go to sleep.I wake up overheated. I escape Jon's arms. I walk out to the balcony. I stare out at the city. i sigh. I know Jon will always be my first love but now i don't really feel happy with Jon anymore. Yeah the sex is amazing. Well how do i know it is amazing i've only ever been with Jon? Anyway we just don't connect anymore, we always argue, or we make the other hurt. I go back inside and watch Jon sleep. I used to do this whenever i needed to mull things over. I watch as his eyelids flutter when he's dreaming. I sigh.  
I know what i have to do and it won't be easy, for either of us involved. I get up and dressed. I look at the clock. 4 am. I've been awake for an hour. I grab all my things shove them into my bags and leave the room. I bring my stuff to the car. I get my stuff and get in my car. I drive to the laywer's office. I knock on the door. She opens the door. "Why are you here so early Mrs. Good?" "I need divorce papers and i need them before my flight to the next town." "I'll go get them." She hands me the papers tells me where to have him sign and i leave. I go back to the hotel. I go in the room and wake Jon up. He's not fully conciense yet. "Sign right here Jon, your full name." He does not knowing he just signed divorce papers. I cry as i head to make a copy of the signed papers. I make a copy and go back to the Laywers office. She files it into the legal system on the computer and says "You are now back to your maiden name." "Oh, can i take my mothers last name my father wasn't the best and i don't want his name."  
"Yes what was your mother's maiden name?" "McMahon" "Okay you are now legally Jean McMahon." "Thank you."I take the copies of both the signed papers I look at the clock. The tattoo removal will be open now. When we first got married we got matching tattoos of mine says 'Property of Jon Good', and he got 'Property of Jean.' i got mine where my wrestling uniform will show, and he got his where his wouldn't. I walk in and ask "Do you have any openings right now?" "Yes." "Good i need a tattoo removed." "Okay where is your Tattoo." "it's a tramp stamp." "Okay that'll be only $10 bucks."  
So they remove my property of Jon Good tattoo, and i pay them. I leave. It's sunny as if it was the right decision to make. I walk around until it's time for my flight to Chicago. The flight sucked, but at least i'm here now. I meet Phil and Amy to go to their house. Phil notices no ring on my left hand and nods to it. I shake my head and mouth 'later'. He nods. After a long day with Amy and Phil, Amy goes to bed. Lita never noticed me not wearing my ring. Phil sits on the couch and opens his arms for me. I crawl into them. "Why aren't you wearing your ring?" I hand him the copies of the papers. His eyes widen when he sees Jon's signiture. "How'd you get him to sign these?" "he wasn't all the way awake." "He's not going to be happy when he finds out what you did." "That's not all i did." He raises an eyebrow at me. I turn and lift my shirt. "YOU GOT YOUR TATTOO REMOVED?!"  
"Shush, and yes." "He's not going to let you go you know." "Yes but it's best for me." He sighs kisses my head and carries me to the guest room. "If you need me just wake me up." "I will. Night Phil." He sets me down and leaves. I sigh and get into the bed. I can't sleep. I see the sun come into the room. I get up and dressed. I look like i haven't slept all night which i haven't. I walk out and grab a granola bar. "I hope you're eating more than that you have to wrestle today." i turn around and look at Phil. He winces. I sigh. "Jean did you sleep at all last night?" i shake my head. Phil hugs me. "You need to take a nap." "I can't sleep until i talk to Jon." "you're head won't let you?" "no, it won't." "Why did you do it?"  
"I just don't feel happy with him anymore, and we argue all the time. We never connect anymore, and we keep hurting each other." "Oh. I'm so sorry." we're still hugging. Amy walks in and yells "GREAT NOW YOU'RE HUGGING! FIRST YOU CUDDLE WITH HER, THEN YOU CARRY HER TO BED, NOW YOU'RE HUGGING HER!"  
Phil yells back "SHE JUST DIVORCED JON! LET HER BE!" I stop hugging Phil, and say "I'm sorry Amy. I'll just leave." I quickly grab all my stuff. I try to go out the door but Amy stops me. "Jean it's okay i'm sorry i didn't know about you and Jon." "It's okay i just told Phil last night. I just signed the papers yesterday morning at about 4 am then got on the plane and came here. I'm gonna go." Phil asks "Please stay Jean?" "Sorry i can't i caused a fight between you so i can't stay here." I walk out the door. I go to the arena. I'm like 8 hours early but i don't care. I find my lockeroom for the night and go into it. I just lay down and start to cry.I've been crying for 4 hours now others are starting to arive when they are supposed to. (AJ's POV) I skip past a lockeroom and hear crying. I go back and see it's Jean's lockeroom. I open the door. I see Jean laying face down on the floor crying. (Jean's POV) Someone starts rubbing my back. I look up and see AJ. I finally run out of tears. AJ asks "What's wrong?" "I divorced Jon, and caused a fight between Phil and Amy." "Oh Jean i'm so sorry." She hugs me. We release the hug and get ready for the night. She helps me fix my face. I get dressed in my all white gear and AJ gets in her gear. "I'ma gonna go see my Uncle." I walk into my Uncle office. He sees me in my all white gear and knows something is wrong. "What is wrong my dear?" i hand him a copy of the divorce papers and my name change papers. He reads them and then hugs me. "I will let the WWE Universe know about your name change." "Uncle Vince Jon doesn't know about the divorce. I had him sign the papers half asleep." His eyes widen. "You didn't tell him? You know of his temper he's gonna..." he trails off and looks at the door. I turn and look at the door. I see Jon. "Didn't tell me what Jean?" "Bye Uncle Vince." i run past Jon and straight to my lockeroom. I lock my door. I sit down and just stare at the screen. I sit there until it's time to go out and annouce my divorce and name change. I meet Uncle Vince at the gorrilla postion. He hugs me and asks "Ready?" I nod. We walk out to his music. We stand in the ring. I listen to uncle Vince. "Rose is now Rose McMahon now longer Rose Ambrose." the crowd chants "WHY?WHY?WHY?" i take the mic. "Because i divorced my husband Dean Ambrose." The shield's music hits. Dean comes down looking both shocked and angry. The boys are following looking just as shocked. "Hello Dean." "Just when did you divorce me?"  
"Um yesterday about 4am." "Is that what you had me sign when i was half asleep?" "Yep." He looks so angry. I just smile at him and say "I knew you wouldn't sign if you were awake so i had to do it when you weren't fully awake. Now get outta my ring." He raises his hand like he's going to hit me.  
He shakes his head lowers his hand and leaves. I let out a breath. He's promised to never ever hit me but i didn't think he would keep that promise a second ago. I just leave up the ramp. i sigh. i start crying as soon as i'm backstage. I wipe my tears when i see Randy, Phil, and Hunter waiting for me. I run into Randy's arms. He hugs me and passes me to Phil. Phil hugs me and passes me to Paul. Hunter picks me up and carries me to my room.  
He sets me on the couch. He rubs my back. I calm down and he asks "Why didn't you tell him?" "Because he wouldn't have signed the papers. You know how he is, he's possive and mean. If he thinks something belongs to him he won't let anyone or anything near it." "I know but you just made shit hit the fan with that." "I know but i couldn't just stay in an unhappy marriage Paul." "I know Jean, more than anyone." i sigh. I stand up and say "It's time for my match against Ryback." i exit. i wait as my music hits. i had it changed to Monster by Skillet. I get in the ring. Ryback enters. He says to me in the ring without a mic. "Just because you got divorced doesn't mean i'ma go easy on you." "I know give me all you got." The bell rings.  
We've had a brutal battle so far. Now I'm on the ground with Ryan (Ryback) straddling my hips and holding my wrists down. I'm trying to keep my shoulders up off the mat but Ryback keeps grinding into me trying to get me to submit to him. Suddenly the lights go out and i feel Ryan being pulled off me. I'm stood up. I feel someone kiss me with tongue and say "You're mine. Don't ever think otherwise even if you got that tattoo removed."  
I know it's Jon. The lights come on and i see Ryback passed out outside the ring. I look around. I see Jerry pointing to my stomach. I look down and see i'm bleeding through a knife wound. Suddenly i'm laying back down on the mat staring at the lights. I hear people talking to me but i don't hear them, i just keep hearing Jon's warning. Did he stab me because he knows i wouldn't have known until it was too late? He knows i don't feel pain so i would have passed out and had no clue. I'm lucky Jerry was pointing at my stomach. I pass out. I come to in the hospital. I see Hunter, Randy,  
Phil, and Brock. They are all my friends. I turn the other way and see Stephanie, AJ,Celeste (Kaitlyn), and Amy (Lita). i look at the door and see my Uncle walk in. He sees i'm awake and pushes his way to my side. "How are you feeling?" "Like i'm gonna kill Jon." "Why?" "Because he frickin stabbed me!" "How do you know?" "Before the lights came back on he told me and i quote 'You're mine. Don't ever think otherwise even if you got that tattoo removed.' That's how i knew it was him." Uncle Vince asks "What tattoo?" "The tramp stamp that i got when i married Jon that said 'Property of Jon Good.' he has one that says 'Property of Jean' on him" I can see the wheels in Uncle Vince's head turning. "He thinks we don't know it's him doesn't he?" I nod. "We'll let him think that but we'll be waiting when he tries to strike again." i nod. i ask "When can i leave?" the doctor comes in. "As soon as you sign these papers you can leave." i sign and Randy helps me to the car. He drives me to the hotel. He carries me to his room. I just look at him and ask "Why am i in your room?" "It's mine and Brock's room." "Okay correction, why am i in your and Brock's room?" "We are going to protect you. You will stay with two of us at all times." "Two of you, who?" "Me, Brock, Punk, Hunter, Cena, and Ryan." "Ryan?" "Yes he was your friend at one point remember?" "Yes Jon made me stop being friends with Ryan. He felt threatened that i was hanging out with unmarried or seriously commited men." "Seriously commited?" "Phil." "Oh because of him and Amy?" "Yea." "Him and Amy just started dating again. He hasn't been with her in a long time. Since 2008 actually." "But he always made it seem like he was when Jon was around." "Key words when jon was around. Didn't he ever give you signs that showed just you he wasn't with anyone?" "Well a couple of times i thought he did but then i thought i was going crazy." "No he was giving you signs. He eventually gave up tryin because you didn't realize it, and finally started dating Amy, about 2 weeks ago." "But that's when Phil knew i was having problems with Jon. I told him 2 weeks ago about the problems i was having with my marriage and was thinking about leaving Jon."  
"He told me. Amy also started coming onto Phil more and more. He finally gave in and started dating her again." I sigh. I guess Phil couldn't help it. I ask "So when do i get to be by myself?" "When you use the bathroom or need to change." "So i'm basicly a prisoner?" "Yeah sorry Jean." His phone rings. "Hello?" silence. "Yes i'm in my hotelroom." Silence. "Yes my roomate is a guy." i ask "Who is it Randy?" I hear yelling through the phone. Randy says "It's sam Jean." he pauses then says into the phone "It's just Jean. She just got divorced and Jon is coming after her so i'm on the protection squad set to watch her 24/7." More yelling. I can see Randy getting annoyed. "Yes Sam another guy will be in the room with us at all times." More yelling. "YOU KNOW WHAT SAM IF YOU DON'T TRUST ME THAT MUCH THEN WHY ARE WE STILL TOGETHER?!" i start to cry. I just caused another fight between my friends and their significant other. I quietly grab my stuff as Randy and Sam are having a shouting match over the phone. I leave the room. I go to my car. I get in it and drive to the one place that always makes me feel safe. I park the car. I get out and walk out on the deck. I sit down and put my feet in the water. I look around. The sun is setting, the ducks are settling down, and there is a nice breeze. It's so calm here. I always feel so calm and safe sitting here. I'm so glad that i took that wrong turn that one day years ago and ended up at this abandon marina. Not many people know about this place. I never told Jon about it. Uncle Vince knows, and Aj knows. Those are the only two that know. Phil might know because he's from here but i'm not sure. I sit and watch the sunset. It's now completely dark. I must have fallen asleep, because i come to hearing someone talking on a phone. "Yes i found her. She was at her spot." I sit up and see AJ. i can hear her talking to my Uncle Vince. She smiles at me and says "She's awake wanna talk to her?" she hands me the phone. "Jean why would you run away!?" I just start crying "I'm sorry Uncle but i caused another fight between my friends and their girls i just couldn't cause anymore. I need some space. I think it best if i quit wrestling again." "Jean don't talk like that. You are much safer where i can take care of you." "No i'm not Uncle Vince. Being near you means being near him.  
If i go home and move out i'm not going to be anywhere near him." "Fine Tiger, but just take care of yourself and call me when you get home i want to know you're safe." "Okay i will Uncle Vince." "put Aj back on the phone please sweetheart." "Okay here she is." i hand the phone to AJ. I see her nod, look at me, says "Okay i will sir." get in her car and leave. I sigh. I get up and drive to my house in Cincinnati. I get all my stuff from the house. I hide all the pictures of me from the house. I take all evidence of me ever being in the house with me. I leave and head to the only other place i know i'll be safe. The mountains. I drive straight into the adirondacks. I follow the hidden and narrow driveway. I stop when i see my cabin. No one knows where it is but my parents and they're dead. They used to come here with me when i was a little girl. Uncle Vince doesn't even know where it is. He knows we have a cabin in the mountains but not which mountains or where it is. I get no cell reception up there. I stop the car and call uncle Vince. "Hello?" "Uncle Vince i'm safe. I gotta go he has GPS on my phone." "Okay i love you like a daughter stay safe." "I will and I love you like a father." we hang up and i remove the sim card and battery, and put them in seperate bags. I hide the bags down here in the fake rock that looks real. I finish the long bumpy ride up the driveway. I stop in front of the cabin. Man it still looks exactly like we left it. I wonder?  
I look to left in the woods. I see the old caretakers house. I go and knock on the door. This young man opens the door. Wait it can't be? Can it?  
"Eli?" "Yes who are you?" "Don't you remember me? We used to come to the cabin every summer and we'd play together when your dad took care of the cabin for us." "Jean?" "yes." He hugs me. I'm shocked but hug back. "I missed you these past years." "Why?" "Father passed away about 4 years ago.  
He wanted to see you one last time but we didn't know your last name so we couldn't find you." "Oh i'm so sorry, if i'd have known i'd have come.  
James was like a dad to me too." "I know he was. He kept saying if he didn't make it before he saw you to give you don't you come in as i look for that box?" I come in and sit down. "It looks the same as when we were kids." "Yeah Dad told me i couldn't change it until you came to visit or he'd haunt me." "Well i guess i'm glad my life fell apart and brought me here." He comes downstairs holding a small box. He hands it to me.  
i open it. i pick up the letter. i read it "If i die before i see you again my little adopted daughter then i want you to have this box. Inside has everything you will need to pick up the pieces of your heart and move on. I know you are wondering how i know that your heart is broken right now.  
I know because i saw it in a dream. You were wearing a cute little green dress, and you being you wearing DC shoes with a dress. You were walking up to my door looking like a broken woman. I knew then you had your heart broke, wheither it be your doing or someone else's i don't know, but i do know you had your heart broke. You came up here to escape and heal. Now one last thing. Eli will not be the same after i die. You remember him as a child always happy and seeing the brighter side of things. Since i got sick he's been the exact opposite, more like you as a child always seeing the dark side of things. You two balanced each other well. You both have been thrown out of whack. Please try to heal both you and my son. This is all i ask of you. Love your adopted dad James." i start crying when i see that i'm wearing exactly what his dream says i would be. Eli comes and hugs me.  
"What did my dad write?" "He knew i would come here with a broken heart to try to escape and heal. He saw it in a dream. I'm wearing what he said i would be." "Anything else? like will he haunt me if i change the decorations now?" I laugh. "No i don't think he will haunt you now. But you better let me help you change things or else he might." we laugh. i realize that i haven't laughed, i mean a really laughed in a long long time. I smile.  
"Thanks." "For what?" "For making me laugh, i haven't laughed for real in a long long time." "you are welcome you said something about your life falling apart that brought you here. Care to explain?" "You might want to sit down it's a long explaination." he sits down next to me on the couch and i update him on my life. "So that's it? You just came here? Just like that?" "Yes, this is the only place that no one but me and my dead parents knew we besides you and your dad." "Yeah it's been just us up here for as long as i remember, and you coming every summer, until we were 16. You didn't come that year or any year after why?" "My parents died in the crash that year. I actually came when i was 18 but i couldn't bring myself to actually see the cabin so i didn't get any further than that huge bolder down there the last spot you can turn the car around until you get up here." "You did?" "Yes. It was just too painful for me." He hugs me "Well i'm glad you're here now. The last woman here was my girlfriend that ended it with me 2 weeks after my dad's funeral." "Oh i'm sorry." "No it was my fault, i kept talking about having to find you and it drove her crazy, so she left me." "Well i'm glad i found you Eli." "Me too, Jean, me too." "Well i should go to my cabin now." "Actually the inside of your cabin has been taken over by possiums and raccoons. I tried for awhile to keep them away but last year they took over, so you can stay here in the guest room if you like or you can go to the hotel in town." "Its still there?" "Well kinda still there." "Are you sure it's okay if i stay here Eli?"  
"Yes. It'll be fun, just like when we were kids and you'd stay here when your parents argueing got too much for you." "Which was alot, but thank you so much Eli." "No problem." he hugs me and shows me to the room. I get in my pjs. I smile and go to sleep. I wake up to the smell of bacon. Eww. I get up and dressed. I come downstairs. Eli says "Good morning i made breakfast." i see he made bacon and eggs. I smile and say "thank you so much for the effort but i'm a vegitarian and i don't eat eggs." His face drops then he smiles "It's alright. I'll make you some eat pancakes right?" "Yes i love pancakes." He gets rid of the bacon and eggs and makes me pancakes. "These are so yummy, Eli. Thank you." "Anything for you Jean."  
I giggle. Then a flashback hits. It was awhile ago. "Jon please?" "Nope." "Come on Jon please give me it back?" i jump and try to get my book back from him. "Please Jon." He just kisses me and says "Anything for you Jean." and hands me my book back. "Jean?" "Hmm. Sorry was having a flashback."  
"Was it sad?" "No happy actually." "Then why are you crying?" "Huh?" i feel my face and it's wet. "Oh i am." i shrug. "I'm going into the cabin today i need to look for something in my old room." "Well then i'm coming too." "No this is something i have to do myself." "okay." I walk and find the box i was looking for. I open it. I pull out the old family photo. I smile. We were so happy that day. I pull out the ring i'm to give the man i love. Suddenly Jon's face flashes into my mind. I really do love him, but i'm not ready to go back. I go back to Eli's house. So it's been a long month. I've helped Eli redecorate his whole house. "Eli?" "Yes Jean?" "It's time for me to go." "Go?" "yes, go home." He sighs hugs me and says "if you feel you are ready to go then go." "Thank you so much Eli you've helped me so much over this last month." "No problem it's nice helping a friend."  
I gather all my stuff and leave. I stop and get my battery and sim card and put them back in my phone, but keep it off. I drive to my Uncle's house.  
"Uncle Vince are you here!?" "Jean you're home!" He hugs me. I smile "Yea i'm home i just had to find myself. Now how bad has it been since i left?"  
"bad, he almost injures every person in the ring with him, the guys say he cries and gets drunk all the time and then he just shuts down." "Well i hope the WWE is ready for Princess of Pain because she's coming home." So it's time for RAW. My new old music hits. It's 'Bodies by Drowning Pool' I'm in my old ring gear with my old hair color, black. I superman jump over the top rope into the ring. I get a mic. "Hello Universe."  
they cheer and boo. Hmm that's new. "So my name is Princess of Pain and I'm here to kick butts, take names, and chew bubblegum, and i'm all out of bubblegum." I drop the mic outta the ring. Ryback's music goes off, then Cena's, then Orton's, then Brock's, then Punk's, then Triple H's. Oh god.  
They all get in the ring. Now my Uncle's hits. "Boys step away from my niece." They all back up. Uncle gets in. "Nice to see you again Princess but why are you so bent on kicking my boys butts?" "Because Ambrose is on top of my Kick butt list and i will go through every last one of them in the back until i find him." The shield's music hits. Dean comes down with a mic. "Boys i suggest you leave because she will hurt you." They all leave but my Uncle. I say "Leave Uncle this is between me and them." He pats my back and leaves. They surround the ring. i hear Jerry say to get outta here. i say to jerry "Thanks for your concern King but i got this." They get in the ring. Dean says "So Princess or should i say Rose dear, you're back." "Yes Dean i am. And guess what, i'm completely fine. Thanks for the Vaca. Since you stabbed me i got a month off. It was nice. I went to my old boyfriend Eli's house and stayed there all month alone with him." he looks so angry. "now before you open those duck lips of yours i got something i need ta say." I drop the mic turn and kick both Reigns and Rollins in the balls. I do a Moxcity on both of them. They are out cold. I turn back to Dean. He looks even more pissed that i used his move on his friends. He says to me "You shouldn't have done that." "Really because i you like it down here because it's where you're gonna stay as long as i'm here." I drop the mic and leave up the ramp with my music playing. I laugh when i get backstage. Phil asks "Did you really stay at an ex-boyfriend's the whole month?" "No Eli and i are childhood friends his dad used to take care of our other house when we weren't there." they nod. Paul asks "So why are you back as Princess of Pain, you haven't been her since TNA?" "If you would have listened to me out there i gave the reasons. I'm tired of being pushed around. I'm here to take out everyone." I leave and go to my lockeroom. AJ comes up to me. "Are you okay Jean?" "Yeah i am. Thanks AJ." "For what?" "For always being here and being my best friend." "No problem Jean, i'm just glad i can be here for you." we hug and leave. I go to my hotelroom. I walk in and see a man's dufflebag. Hmm wonder who it is? I see that there is no connecting door. i look and see only 1 bed. well whoever it is gets the couch. I get into my Pjs. I sit on the couch and watch tv. I hear the door open. The guy comes in silent. I hear the door shut. The couch dips next to me. Suddenly i'm on their lap and they're kissing my neck gently. I turn and see Jon. "Jon?" "Yes hon." "Why are you kissing me? and why are you so calm? I just Moxcity'd you and we are divorced." He just keeps kissing my neck. "Jonathan Good answer me." "Because i still love you. I always have." "Yeah well i left you for a reason so stop kissing me and let me go." I wiggle out of his arms. He looks hurt then he looks angry. "You got back with that ex-boyfriend of yours didn't you?" "No Jon Eli isn't even an ex-boyfriend, he's my childhood friend. His dad used to watch my parents house when we weren't there." His face softens at the mention of my knows about them. "Please don't look at me that way Jon. I don't want your pity. I just want to go to bed get up and get on with my life." He moves towards me. "No Jon. please just take the couch?" He sighs and gets the couch ready for him to sleep on. He's not that bad of a guy, when he wants to be, but other times he's a dickweed. I sigh and get into bed. Jon turns off the light. In the morning i feel someone lightly shaking me trying to wake me up. "Come on, get up." I pull the blanket over my head. "Don't make me pull that blanket off you." I just pull it up more. Suddenly it's ripped off me. I grab it and pull. He throws it on the floor. "What'd you do that for?!" i smack him on the face. He just stops my hand. I fight with him. Now he's on top of me with my hands and wrist held above my head. i smile and ask "Remember the last time we were like this?" We smile and go back into the flashback. We had gone to the carnival. We were argueing about something the whole way home and when we were getting ready for bed. I ended up smacking him. We somehow ended up like we are now. Then we smiled and kissed and made love twice. He's still smiling at me. He leans in to kiss me, but i turn my head and he ends up kissing my cheek. He lets out an angered sigh. I just flip him off me. "We still aren't together Jon, so stop trying." "I'll never stop trying." "Good then i'll always have something to say no to." I get up and dressed. I leave and go knock on Randy's door. He pulls me inside and pushes me back against the door. He starts kissing my neck. "Eventhough this feels like heaven Randy, you are married so stop." i push him away and he smiles at me. "I'm not married." "What?!" "Sam and i finally got that divorce we have been arguing about for some time." "Oh Randy" i hug him "I'm glad you finally got what you wanted Randy." "Me too, because now i can do something else i've been wanting to do for years." "What?" He kisses me on the lips, with tongue. I moan into the kiss and kiss back. He pushes me on the bed without breaking the kiss. We finally come up for air. "So i guess that just happened." He smiles and kisses me again. "Just shut up and kiss me again Jean." i do. It turns into a full out makeout session until there is a knock on the door. "Ugh" We sit up and straighten ourselves out and he answers the door. Cena is at the door. Randy lets him in. Cena sits on the couch looking like he's been crying. I come and hug his back "Cena what's wrong?" He sees it's me and says "Nikki and i just broke up, she left me for Cody Rhodes." "Oh John i'm so sorry." He pulls me on his lap and hugs me to him crying. Randy looks annoyed that we were just makingout now i'm on his best friends lap comforting him. I give randy a look that says 'he is your best friend and hurting be supportive' Randy gets it and sits down next to us. "Sorry about Nikki man." Cena picks his head up and looks at randy and me. He wipes his tears and asks "So why are you in here Jean?" i blush. "um. Randy just told me he got that divorce to Sam they've been arguing about for some time." i say changing the subject off of me. I get off Cena's lap. Cena says to Randy "Congrats man finally a single man."  
"yeah. It's great to finally be free of Sam. We were always arguing and it was upsetting Alanna." I take this as my cue to leave. I leave and walk out into the hallway. I back up into someone. I turn around and see Ryan (Ryback) "Ryan!" I hug him. He hugs me back. "Nice to see you too Jean." He chuckles at me. "Sorry just happy to be back. Now when are we getting that rematch that was rudely interuppted that i got stabbed in?" He smiles "no clue but maybe how it ended we can pick up?" "Ryan!" He laughs. "So wanna go get something to eat i'm hungry?" "I sear to God you always are."  
"yeah that's why i'm Ryback and scream Feed Me More." We laugh. It feels good to be hanging out with Ryan again and joking like we used to. "Jean?"  
"Hmm?" "You were staring off for 2 minutes." "Sorry just thinking about something." "Care to Share?" "Just thinking how it feels good to be hanging out with you like we used to." "Yeah it does." So we continue talking and go to eat at Ihop. I got chocolate Pancakes. Ryan and i goof around the whole time. This makes me think back to the last time i was at an Ihop. Jon had brought me out to Ihop for breakfast". We were goofing around and having a blast together like me and Ryan are having now. I shake my head and look at Ryan. He's up paying for our pancakes. I smile. Jon used to never ever let me pay. I smile at this. Ryan comes back. "Ready to go?" "Yeah." "So we are meeting my girlfriend at the park. You okay with that?" "Girlfriend?" "Yeah, her names Kaylie and i love her. I'm thinking of asking her to marry me." "That's great Ryan. I'm happy for you. Yeah i'm okay with meeting Kaylie at the park." We walk and talk about Kaylie. She sounds perfect for Ryan. We get there and i see her. She even looks like a good match for Ryan. I smile at her. I stick out my hand "You must be Kaylie. I'm Jean i've heard so much about you." "All good i hope?" "Yeah." "Good and i've heard alot about you too." "All good?" "No." "No?" "You got stabbed during you guys last match by your now ex-husband." "Yeah that happened."  
"Really?" i show her my scar. She winces. "Did it hurt?" "No i don't feel pain, and it wasn't him that stabbed me. It was Joe one of his best friends that he beat the shit outta for stabbing me." "How'd you find that out?" "I talked to Jon when we were forced to share a hotelroom last night." i see the look on Ryan's face like he wants to kick jon's ass. "They forced you two to share a hotelroom?" "Well i wasn't expcted and he was the only one without a roomate so i had to share with him." Ryan says "That's a lie, i don't have a roommate, nor does Orton." I look shocked. Then why did i have to share with Jon? I sigh and say "I'm gonna get going. Thanks for breakfast Ryan. See ya later" I leave. I'm walking when i see Joe and Colby. I run and jump on Colby's back. Yes i'm friends with Colby. "What the fuck?!" I whisper in his ear. "Guess who?" I see his body shiver.  
He's turned on. I turn and kiss his neck, then i drop. I walk around him. He smiles and pulls me to him. He hugs me "Naughty girl" I turn and lick his cheek "Yep." I laugh at his face. I back up and straight into Joe. I turn and glare at him. Then out of nowhere i smack him as hard as i can which leaves a handprint. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" "WHAT WAS THAT FOR? YOU STABBED ME!" He looks confused. "I didn't stab you Jean." "I don't believe you Joe." Colby puts his arms around my waist and says "He really didn't stab you he was over by me helping take care of Ryback, Jon was the only one near you." I look confused. I turn and look at Colby. I look straight into his light brown eyes. I see he's telling the truth. "DAMN THOSE BABY BLUES!" I scream and take off running. Colby tackles me to the ground. He's straddling me. "No you can't hurt him you'll regret it." "Get Off Me."  
He lets me up. I hug Colby and say "Thank you for that." I turn to Joe. I pull his face down to me. I lick his cheek and kiss it. "Sorry about your cheek Joe." He blushes. "N..N..No problem." I hug them and leave. I'm angry and i need to get some agression out. I walk straigh to His lockeroom.  
I knock on his door. He opens. I pull his arm and pull him straight to the wrestling ring. We wrestle. He ends up straddling me holding my wrists above my head. He leans down and kisses me. I wiggle my hands free. I wrap them around his neck. We are just making out in the middle of the ring.  
We pull apart. "So i'm guessing you were angry." "Yes Viper i was. Now help me up." He helps me up. Randy kisses my neck. I giggle. "Randy your 5'clock shadow tickles my neck." "Hmm. Get used to it." He kisses me again. I pull his head up and push him into a turnbuckle. I put his hands behind his head next to the post. I handcuff them there. He now knows what i did. "Come on Princess. Let me go." I shake my head. "You have to work for it." He just turns and slips his handcuffed hands off the pole. He captures me inbetween his cuffed hands and his chest. He kisses me with his amazing tongue. We moan. I smile and slip out of his arms. "Not gonna work. Remember i was married to Jon Moxley gotta do better than that." He growls when i say Jon's old ring name. I skip around him. He tries to grab me but i dodge him. Then he does something that Jon never did. He gets on his knees puts his hands together and begs. "Jean please take the hand cuffs off?" I'm shocked. He just gives me a puppy dog look. That triggers a memory. I'm angry at Jon. He comes in and tries to kiss me. "No Jon. I'm mad at you." He gives me that puppy dog look and i give in. I come out of it crying. Randy stands up and pulls me to him. He wipes my tears. "Jean what's wrong? Please don't cry." He just unlock his handcuffs so he can hold me. He holds me tight. I stop crying. I kiss Randy with such passion, he doesn't know what to do. "Make them go away." "Make what go away?" "The memories of him. I hate them. All the memories that he made me feel like crap but still made me love him. Please make them stop." He just pulls me to him and kisses me. He wipes my tears. "I promise i will do everything in my power to make them stop." He picks me up and brings me to his room He sets me on the bed. He just holds me to him. I feel weird in Randy's arms. Safe but not, happy but not. He's not who always makes me feel better,  
or makes me always laugh. "Randy I can't do this. Not with you." He smiles "I'm not the one you need right now am i?" I nod. "I knew it wasn't me that you really wanted that's why i was just holding you. I know this and i'm okay. You can go and find him. I will always be your friend." I hug him and say "Thank you for understanding Randy." "Yeah. Now go." I run out the door. I run down the hallway looking for his door. I stop outside it.  
Then i think about him, and realize that i'm too late. He's already gone. He can't help me now. He's taken. I sigh and start crying. I slide down the wall next to his door. He can't help me, no one can. I'm all by myself. I put my head on my knees. I must have fallen asleep, because someone is shaking me awake. "Jean wake up." I look up and see him. "Were you crying?" I turn my head away. "Hey don't be embarresed. Look at me." i shake my head. "Please look at me?" I look at him. He picks me up. He carries me into his room. He sighs and sets me on the couch. I turn and look out the window. "Jean please look at me?" I don't move. I'm numb, i'm not here anymore. I'm just a shel of who i was. He turns my head to him. He runs his finger along my tear tracks. "Why were you crying?" "I, I." He just pulls me into a hug. "It was about Jon wasn't it? I nod then shake my head. "It was about Jon and someone else too?" I nod. "Who?" I put my hands up like Randy does. "Orton?" I nod. "You were pissed and made him wrestle didn't you? I nod then shake my head. "More?" I touch my lips. "You were kissing?" I nod. "What happened?" I sigh. "We were kising then i knew he wasn't who i needed and he knew it too. He let me go and told me he would always be my friend." i sigh. He asks "Then why were you outside my door."  
"Because this is where i was coming then i knew it wouldn't matter anyway because you are taken. Anyway then i knew i was all alone and no one could help me. I slide down the wall crying and put my head on my knees. I must have fallen alseep because you woke me up." I start crying again. He sighs He pulls me to him. "I will always help you no matter what. And no i am not taken because she just used me and was too jealous." I look up. "It was because of me wasn't it? I know it was. I'm gonna go." I stand up and he grabs my hand. He pulls me down and kisses me. "It was not because of you.  
And don't you ever leave me because i love you Jean." I smile "I love you too Phil." We kiss. I'm so happy. He just gets down on one knee. I gasp.  
"Jean i have been wanted to do this ever since I first knew i loved you. Jean Rose McMahon will you marry me?" I'm crying happy tears. "Yes!" He puts the most beautiful ring on my finger and kisses me. I smile. 


End file.
